


This Isn't Fucking Serendipity!

by IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk



Category: Vine - Fandom
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Coffee Shop, Cussing, Drug Use, Gay heckling, M/M, Sarcasm, Sexuality Crisis, i have no clue what i'm doing, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotEssaysOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon Calvillo never expected to wake up at five in the fucking morning because of his stupid alarm. He never expected that he'd be out of food so he had to go to Starbucks. And he definitely never expected to meet the hottest man he had ever seen in his life working there. But he likes girls right? He's always liked girls. It's not his fault they keep bumping into each other. This isn't fucking 'Serendipity'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about you, but I think it's about time someone wrote a fic about Brandon, and all of fucking his gay innuendos.
> 
>  
> 
> \----------
> 
> I wrote this in an hour in the wee hours of the night, and I have no clue what's going on. Bear with me.
> 
> Many a typo. Yeah.

Brandon's alarm went off at 5am.

He jolted awake, falling off his bed.

"Jesus Christ!" he growled, dragging himself off the floor, and taking the two steps he needed before slamming the snooze button down on his clock so hard, he heard a crack.

He had needed a new alarm for weeks.

Stalking back to bed, he fell down onto his mattress and waited for sleep to take him again.

After realizing that he was too agitated to sleep, Brandon kicked his sheets off, and slowly moved out of his room and into the kitchen of his apartment.

Yawning, he opened the pantry door and pulled out his favorite cereal.

He quietly procured a bowl from the cabinet, a spoon from the silverware drawer, and milk from the fridge before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Eager to eat, he picked up the cereal box and tilted it downward.

Nothing came out.

He looked into the box and discovered that there was, in fact, nothing in the box.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He slammed the empty box back onto the table.

He went back into his room, pulled on some jeans that were lying on the floor, put on his favorite maroon T-shirt, forced some converse onto his feet, and grabbed his car keys.

Walking out the apartment door, Brandon quickly got into his Mini Cooper, and drove to the nearest Starbucks.

The long line that was usually at Starbucks was shorter because of how early in the morning it was, and it wasn't long before Brandon was at the main counter.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he took it out to see who the message was from. It was just Jesse being a bitch. He'd text him back later.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"Uh yeah, ummm, can I just get a-"

Brandon looked up to finish giving his order, but stopped short.

The guy at the counter was easily the nicest looking guy Brandon had ever seen.

He had wavy black hair that would've covered his bright blue eyes if it was a tad longer. His skin was perfectly tan, and-

"Sir, are you alright?"

Brandon shook off his observation.

"Uh, yeah. Just exhausted. I'll have a butter croissant, and a venti dark roast coffee." 

"And can I have name to call when your order is ready?"

"Brandon."

The guy smiled, "Alright Brandon, I'll have your order out shortly."

Brandon nodded, and sat down at a nearby table to wait.

It had only been five minutes before Brandon's name was called, and Brandon got up to fetch his coffee.

The same guy was there, holding Brandon's coffee and food out to him.

"Thank you ummmm..."

"Blake." the guy finished, chuckling before flashing Brandon a smile.

And damn, it was a nice smile.

"And no problem." Blake continued to grin. "Have a great day!"

Brandon nodded once again before quickly leaving the shop with his order, and walking back to his car.

Once he was inside his car he paused for a moment before turning the keys in the ignition.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	2. Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shit. I'm sorry. But yeah? Umm chapter two?
> 
> Many a typo

Driving home in silence, Brandon was thoroughly confused.

He liked girls. He's always liked girls. And yet....

'Whatever, I'm just tired.'

Brandon shrugged off his train of thought, unlocking his door and venturing back inside his apartment.

Sitting back down at his kitchen table, he made quick work of devouring both his coffee and his food.

Throwing away his trash, he decides to go sit down on his couch and watch tv.

He flipped on the television, and began channel surfing.

After flitting through fifty eight channels, the remote stopped working.

"God damn it." Brandon sighed.

Well now he had two choices.

He could get up and get batteries for the remote, or he could stay where he was like the lazy piece of shit he is.

The latter won.

He settled back into his coach, and waited for the commercials to end so he could see what he was supposed to be watching.

After the thirtieth Sonic advertisement, the show came back on.

It appeared to be a romantic comedy of some kind.

Brandon didn't really give a shit.

As long as it wasn't the Notebook, he was fine.

That was until two guys began making out on the screen.

Brandon groaned.

He had zero problems with gay people. In fact, it made him angry that it was still illegal for gay people to get married in some states.

Blake's face flashed through his mind, and he jumped off the coach, and straight up walked out the door.

He needed some air.

..............

Brandon had no clue how long he had been walking around, but he noticed that the sun was high in the sky and searing into his skin.

It must have been around 7:30 or 8ish.

Making his way back to his apartment, he whistled a song he couldn't quite remember the lyrics to...

"Sunday morning rain is falli-"

BEEEEEP!

Brandon looked up just in time to see a blue jeep before he was thrown to the ground.

"Fuck." He said, his face scraping against the asphalt.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?"

Two hands helped Brandon push himself off the ground and back onto his feet.

"Hey man, I'm sorry." Brandon began to apologize, turning to look at the person who had hit him with a car.

'Oh my fucking God.'

Blake stared at him with a worries expression before his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Hey, you're the exhausted coffee guy!"

"That's me." Brandon grumbled, trying to move away from the good-looking barista, before his legs have out under him. "Shit, my head hurts..."

"Here, get in my Jeep. I'll take you to a hospital." Blake said, wrapping one of Brandon's arm around his shoulder, and moving towards the car.

"No hospitals..." Brandon groaned. "Take me home."

Blake hesitated before finally agreeing, "Fine, where do you live?"

...........

Blake pulled into Brandon's driveway, and as soon as he stopped the car, Brandon made a move to quickly get away from Blake.

Unfortunately, he only succeeded in falling into his face.

"Woah, woah, woah. Easy tiger!"

Blake, once again, helped Brandon up, and they slowly made their way up to Brandon's front door.

"Keys?"

"Left pocket."

Brandon flinched when he felt a hand slip into his jeans.

Blake made quick work of unlocking the door, and hoisting Brandon inside.

He laid Brandon down on his coach, and walked over to the sink.

"Wash cloths?"

"First drawer on right."

"Antibiotic cream?"

"First shelf in the fridge."

Blake got what he needed, running a wash cloth under some warm water before coming over and sitting on the floor beside Brandon.

"Ouch. You're bleeding on your arms, face, neck..."

"Thank you. I wasn't aware." Brandon deadpanned.

Blake rolled his eyes, and presses the wash cloth to Brandon's forehead.

"Shit!" Brandon hissed.

"Looks like you could have gotten something in your cuts, do you any alcohol to disinfect them?" Blake asked, dabbing Brandon's forehead again.

"I've got a full bottle of vodka in the back of my fridge." Brandon said with straight face.

Blake sighed and continued to tend to Brandon's wounds.

Brandon had a good view of the man above him.

He wasn't in his Starbucks uniform anymore. He was wearing a light blue Hollister shirt and dark washed jeans.

'Damn.'

"Good news: I think you'll live." Blake determined, standing up.

"Thanks." Brandon said, wincing as he sat up.

Both men kept eye contact for a full ten seconds before Brandon looked away.

"Alright, I'm going to leave the rest to you. See you tomorrow."

"Who said I'm going to come tomorrow?" Brandon asked, raising his eyebrows.

Blake shrugged, "I have a feeling. See you."

"Later."

Brandon watched the dark haired man leave, and as soon as he heard him drive away, Brandon forced himself onto his feet and limped over to his fridge.

He opened the door and reached back until he grabbed hold of what he was looking for.

"Hello there." He greeted the large bottle of vodka, unscrewing the lid and taking a large swig.

He sat back down on the coach, and devoted the day to getting drunk off his ass until his cuts didn't hurt, and he could get two bright blue eyes out of his head.


	3. Tea

Chapter three: Tea

Brandon woke up at 3:54 in the afternoon, and he was 89.7% sure that his head was going to split open.

"Shit." He hissed, shielding his face from the light that was streaming in from his windows.

Scrambling out of the room, he made quick work of jumping in the shower, drying off, getting dressed, and calling his brother.

Jesse answered on the fourth ring.

"What's up?"

"Hey, will you come with me to RadioShack? I need a new alarm clock."

"Why the hell can't you go by yourself?"

"Because I'm hungover as fuck, and can't drive."

Jesse sighed.

"You're lucky Charlotte cancelled our date."

"Why'd she do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Be ready in five. "

...................................................................................................................................

"What about this one?"

Jesse held up a blue rectangular shape clock.

"No, it's too expensive." Brandon said, continuing his search through the clearance isle.

He looked at the news paper ad he cut out two days ago.

"It says that they have an orange one for a third of the normal price....."

"Oh." Jesse pointed across the store to a large bin. "Then it'd be in there."

Brandon nodded, making his way over to the container.

Rolling up his proverbial sleeves, he dug into the contents, not paying any mind when someone else between searching through the pile as well.

When he finally saw the clock, Brandon breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you are."

He reached down to grab it, but at the same time his right hand had hold of one side, someone else's left hand had taken hold of the other.

'Perfect.'

"Look man, I had it first and I- oh my fucking God."

Blake was staring at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Actually, I had it first. Are you following me?"

"I have to disagree, and I was about to ask you the same question." He grinned. "I didn't see you at Starbucks today."

"Sounds like you missed me."

"Not really." Blake shrugged. "I was just expecting you. Now let go please. ”

"I accidentally slept in, and missed my shift at my job." Brandon lied. "Which is why I need this clock more than you."

He sent the dark haired boy a snarky smile.

"It's the least you could do after you hit me with your car."

Brandon didn't know why he was getting worked up. He was usually such a chill, passive aggressive guy.

"Hey, what's taking so long?"

Jesse appeared beside him.

The older Calvillo took one look at the two other boys, gave Brandon a shit eating grin, and turned on his heel saying, "I'll be in the car." 

Brandon turned back to Blake.

"Seriously man, just give me the clock. I'm in a hurry."

'A hurry to leave this situation.'

Blake looked at him, weighing his options.

'God, his eyes are blue.....'

"Ok, fine." He decided.

"Thank you." Brandon moved to take the clock away, but Blake pulled it back.

"On one condition."

The taller boy sighed.

"What condition?"

Blake smirked.

"You buy me dinner tomorrow night."

Brandon's eyes widened.

"You mean.... As in..... a date?"

"You know what those are right?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know what dates are! I just never thought that..."

"That what? I swung for both teams?"

Brandon was still processing what was happening.

"So if I say yes.... I get the clock?"

"Yep." Blake grinned. "Deal?"

Brandon opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

The dark haired boy pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from inside his jacket; writing two things down, and giving the paper to Brandon.

"That's my address and phone number." Blake explained.

He winked, and something inside Brandon twisted.

"Pick me up at six. Wear semi-formal clothes."

With that, he let go of the analog clock, and left Brandon standing in the middle of the store with his mouth open like a fish.

..............................

When Brandon finally made his way back to Jesse's car, he looked like he had just been told that his family was made of clay figurines.

"So who the hell was that?" Jesse asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Blake from Starbucks." Brandon answered in a monotone voice.

"Well whoever he was, there was enough sexual tension between you two to bring down Los Angeles."

He glanced over at his brother.

"At least you got the clock."

Brandon mumbled something under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going on a date with him tomorrow."

" WHAT!? "

After one full minute of non stop laughter, Jesse had to pull into the Target parking lot so he wouldn't get into a wreck.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Greg owes me fifty bucks!"

"Why?"

Jesse grinned.

"We've been betting on how long it would take you to come ou-"

"Woah! I'm not gay!" Brandon said in agitation. "This is just a thank you date. Actually it's not even a thank you date. It's a " this was your condition so that I would get the clock ” date."

"Remind me to take him out on another "thank you date" after I get my money."

Brandon glared at his brother, who continued to mess with him.

"You know, I could use a tea. When we get home, can you show me where Starbucks is so that I can drive through?"

"Go fuck yourself."

..............

That's the end of chapter three.

So I was just going to do this story, because no one was reviewing, but I did just get a review, so I'll be continuing it. There are only seven more chapters left anyway.

Yes, all the chapters will be named about different drinks.

Hope you guys liked it :)

P s. Sorry for typos. They'll be lots. I'm a piece of shit.

-Maddie

Next:  
The date ;)


	4. Wine

Brandon looks in the mirror for the eighty fifth time in the past hour.

He was wearing a dark blue jeans, nice black converse, a light grey t-shirt, and a dark grey blazer.

Not too fancy, not too…. not fancy? He couldn’t even fucking process words right now!

‘Ok this isn’t even a real date! Why am I getting so worked up!? Just take him out, pay for the meal, walk him to the door, kiss him goo- no, NO!’

Brandon shook his head.

“Fuck it, let’s just get this over with…” He said through gritted teeth.

 

………………………….……………

 

Brandon’s mini cooper pulled up to Blake’s house at two minutes to six

‘Two minutes to sit in the car, and rethink all of my stupid life choices that got me to this point…..’

When the clock turned the six, he grudgingly opened his car door, and got out; making his trek up to the front door of Blake’s house.

It was a nice house.

Not too big, not too little.

Brandon hated it.

The viner rang the doorbell once, and immediately turned away.

He heard the door open, and when he turned around, the part of his brain that knew how to breath kind of, you know- checked out.

'Jesus fucking Christ....'

Blake stood in front of him clad in black skinny jeans, and a light blue long sleeved shirt that had been rolled up to his elbows, and made his eyes stand out even more if that was even humanly possible.

He also happened to be wearing black converse.

Over his shirt he had on a perfectly fitted black vest that looked like it would be easy to peel off, and-

"Right on time, huh?"

Brandon was pulled out of his thoughts by a hook in the side of his brain that violently stabbed its way in.

"What?"

Blake was smirking at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking, and a blush began to creep up his neck.

"Yeah well, punctuality is important. Let's go."

 

.....................…………………

The two men arrived at a small Italian restaurant called "Tony's" after five minutes in complete silence.

Brandon got out of his car, and went around the passenger side; opening the door for Blake, who sent a smile his way that made him want to slam the door on his attractive fucking face.

When they walked up to the entrance, Brandon approached a short man standing at the door with a grin.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" He greeted the restaurant owner with a side hug.

"Not much, brother. Not much." The man replied, his eyes flitting to Blake. "Who's your friend?"

Brandon swallowed, and Tony smirked; no doubt in cahoots with Jesse and Greg.

"Follow me."

Tony led them to the back of the restaurant to where a single table sat on a deck that overlooked the ocean.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." He called, leaving them alone.

"Wow." Blake whispered, walking closer to the deck railing. "Did you plan all of this?"

Brandon shrugged awkwardly.

"It's just a conveniently placed table...."

His date laughed.

Of course, it couldn't just be a normal laugh.

It was laugh that harmonized with the ocean waves, and the nightly breeze.

'Fucking pretty boy...'

"So," Brandon looked over to find that Blake had sat down in one of the chairs at the table for two, and was gesturing for him to sit as well. "Tell me about yourself."

The viner looked at the chair like it was a Venus fly trap.

Blake snorted.

"Just humor me, please."

Giving his date a hard look, the brunette finally decided to take his seat.

"Alright. But I'll only do it if you tell me something about yourself in return."

"That's fair." Blake mused.

He grinned.

"I'll go first. Hi, my name's Blake Marlinsky. I have two sisters named Grace and Mary."

"Hi, my name's Brandon Calvillo, and this sounds like we're in an AA meeting."

"Brand-"

"I have two brothers named Jesse and Greg."

"I am allergic to bananas."

"I hate pumpkins."

"I'm scared of ceiling fans."

Brandon bit his lip.

"Wait, you're what?"

Blake blushed, and crossed his arms.

"Damn, I shouldn't have said that... And don't judge me! I had a very bad childhood experience!"

The two men locked eyes before they both burst out laughing.

"I think it's going to be hard to top that." Brandon said.

"Well there has to be something about you that's equally as interesting!" Blake whined.

The brunette pretended to ponder his statement.

"How about- no."

"Come on, Brandon!"

Brandon sighed.

"Ok, ok! I am.... Also somewhat afraid of ceiling fans...."

"What?" Blake yelled. "No way!"

"Hey, don't judge me!" Brandon mocked. "I had a very bad childhood experience!"

"Oh, shut up!"

.......

After that it was like a switch went off.

Brandon found that talking to Blake was easy, and natural, and almost effortless.

When their waiter finally came out, he apologized for making them wait so long, but neither of the two men had even noticed the time pass at all.

Their waiter was a very slim, balding man that appeared to be in his mid-forties or fifties.

"What can I get for you this evening?" He asked Brandon.

"Do you have any specials with pumpkin?" Blake cut in.

"Ignore him." Brandon waved the dark haired man away with a half hearted glare.

"I'll have the shrimp scampi, please."

The waiter turned Blake.

"And for you?"

Blake closed his menu with purpose.

"I'll have the good 'ol fashioned spaghetti and meatballs."

"Alright, your meal will be out shortly."

The man walked away, and Brandon looked back at Blake, who was giving a shit-eating grin.

"Nice. Real nice."

Blake shrugged.

"I try."

......

Their food was great, and before the two men knew it, the sun had begun to set in the sky, and the shimmering rays of orange, and red illuminated the ocean waters perfectly.

"I love it out here." Blake said, gazing out into the sea.

Brandon nodded, even though he wasn't looking at the ocean at all.

"Hi, I'm Amy! I'll be your checker this evening."

The viner jumped slightly at the sound of a new, high pitched voice that had appeared beside him.

"Jesus Christ." He whisper-growled.

When he turned to look, he saw a blond girl that dressed up as an Italian maid.

" Are you two ready? Or would you like desert?" She asked.

Brandon looked back at Blake, who smiled.

'Ah, what the fuck could one more plate hurt...'

"I'll take an apple cobbler." He said in defeat.

Amy turned to Blake.

"And what about you, handsome?"

Brandon inwardly scoffed.

She was hitting on him. 

Really? Right in front of him? 

Couldn't she see that they we're on a dat- oh FUCK!

'What the hell is wrong you, Calvillo? You share a joke about fans and now you're dating? Snap out of it.'

Blake couldn't have looked anymore uninterested if he tried.

The girl tried to hand him something.

It was her phone number. 

"Call me sometime." She said with a smile.

'I don't give a fuck if he calls her or not. Go ahead. Take the fucking number.'

Brandon not so gently took a hold of his glass, and began to sip his water as casually as he possibly could.

Blake returned the smile, but his was apologetic.

"I'm sorry, but as you can see, I'm with my boyfriend right now so...."

Brandon promptly choked on his drink.

Amy huffed in frustration before she walked away.

"What the hell, man?" Brandon gasped, when he finally got his breathing back to normal again.

Blake smiled innocently.

"Hmmm?"

The brunette raised his hands in the air in exasperation.

"So you're my fucking boyfriend now?"

Blake chuckled.

"Girls like that are so what's the word.. Ah, yes- blond."

Brandon snorted, and just like that, the tension was gone again.

"Here's your cobbler, and cheesecake."

Amy came out with their deserts, and when she sat his down a little too hard in front of him, Brandon almost wanted to trip her, and watch her ass fall onto the ground in a heap of tears and makeup; but he felt a little satisfaction in knowing that she was walking away with her tail between her legs like the bitch she was.

Brandon and Blake left Tony's after almost two hours and a half of being there, and the drive back to Blake's house wasn't nearly as suffocating as the drive to the restaurant had been.

When they pulled into the driveway, Brandon got out, went around, and opened Blake's door like the goddamned gentleman that he was.

They walked up to his front door quietly.

"You know, you weren't what I was expecting." Blake said, shuffling his feet on his doormat.

"Same." Brandon commented, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

The black haired man chuckled, and pulled out his house keys.

"I'll see you around, Calvillo."

The viner shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Two blue eyes turned, and met his brown eyes in an unspoken challenge.

"Goodnight, Brandon."

Brandon didn't back down.

"Night."

Blake smiled, before he backed into his house; closing, and locking his door.

Brandon let out a breath that he hadn't been aware that he had been holding in the first place.

"Jesus fucking Christ...."

He walked backed to his car, eager to go home, and sleep off whatever the fuck this evening had been.

Something glinted in his peripheral vision, and Brandon realized that it was that the celebratory bottle of wine Tony had given to him when they left.

He'd completely forgotten.

There was a tag with an inscription on it, but he could read when he was in the comfort of his own house.

 

....................................................………

 

Brandon woke up the next morning to the sound of his brand new alarm clock.

'Jesse must have installed it while I was gone...'

Brandon yawned sleepily, but he still got his ass up out of bed, and into his kitchen.

His main objective had been to procure some cereal, but then he remembered that he'd never gotten the chance to go out and buy cereal which meant that..... 

"Nope. Not going to happen." Brandon concluded forcefully.

The bottle of wine sat on Brandon's kitchen table prominently, and the brunette decided that if he couldn't go to Starbucks, getting drunk off his ass would be the next best thing.

Walking over Tony's gift, Brandon grasped the top of the bottle so that he could spin it around until he could clearly make out what was written the tag.

The handwriting was small and scratchy, but also somewhat elegant.

Brandon leaned down closer to make out the inscription, and when he finally did, he was able to read:

"Congrats on your date! Glad you've finally come to terms with your homoerotic needs! Don't drink too much, because you'll want to remember his face in their morning!

Sincerely, the World"

Brandon stared at the tag for several seconds before ripping it off, and throwing it in a trash can.

I mean it's not like he was going to waste a perfectly good bottle of alcohol, right?

He put the wine in his freezer for the time being.

Now it was time for him to go get some motherfucking cereal.

...............................................................

By the time Brandon finally emerged from his house, it was already noon.

He looked at his phone, and saw that he had three missed calls, and one voicemail.

The first two calls were from Jesse, but the third had been from his mom.

He sighed.

‘Might as well just go over there, and talk to them all at once……’

He heard something crunch to his right, and when he looked, he saw that his neighbor, Mrs. Cowell, was trying to carry a large box from out of her garage to the back of her car.

Mrs. Cowell was very old, and very frail, and the box she was carrying looked like it was about to crush her.

“Woah, there!” Brandon ran over, and took the heavy cardboard container out of her hands.

He sat it gently down inside her vehicle.

“Why thank you, Brandon.” Mrs. Cowell smiled brightly at him.

He returned the smile.

“You know, you shouldn’t be carrying big things like that, right?”

The elderly woman chuckled.

“Sometimes I forget how old I am.”

“Well the next time just come get me so that I can help.” Brandon said.

“You are such a sweet boy.” Mrs. Cowell reached out, and touched his arm. “But I already have a grandson that does most of the heavy lifting for me.”

She looked at Brandon thoughtfully.

“Actually, he is about your age too.”

“Really?” Brandon asked. “I’ve never se-”

“Nana, are you out here?” A familiar voice sounded.

The viner’s cheery demeanor was suddenly replaced by a feeling of dread.

He didn’t turn around to see who had spoken.

Instead, he watched Mrs. Cowell take someone’s hand, and pull them over to him.

“Brandon, this is my grandson, Blake.”

Brandon took a deep breath before turning, and looking at him.

There he was.

Blake looked genuinely surprised at the coincidence, but he quickly recovered, and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

His smile was polite, and his tone was friendly, but his motherfucking blue eyes were screaming, “Oh the irony.”

Two could play at that game.

“Good to meet you too.”

When Brandon shook Blake’s hand, he made sure to squeeze it harder enough for Blake to wince.

Mrs. Cowell seemed oblivious to their tension.

Brandon pulled out his phone from his pocket, and pretended to be slightly unnerved by the time.

“Oh God, I have to get going! Have a good day, Mrs. Cowell.”

He glanced at Blake once more, before turning, and heading back to his car.

His sent a quick text to his mom that he was on his way to their house.

Because what he really needed was more heckling.

‘They probably expected me to bring the fucking wine too.’

 

•••......................................................••••

DUDE! You don't understand how much time I've spent pouring over Brandon's vines trying to write him correctly, while still doing my own thing! Please don't hate me!

And I don't think I've ever come across someone who swears so much in my entire life, which obviously shines through here... Yeah.

p.s Sorry for typos. I’m a piece of shit.


	5. Juice

Brandon took a deep breath before extending his arm, and pushing the doorbell on his parent's house.

He heard footsteps, and his mom opened the door.

"Hey." She greeted, gesturing for him to come in.

He stepped past her, and walked into the living room.

Just like he expected, Greg, Jesse, and his father were all sitting throughout the room. 

"What's up, bro?" Jesse gave him a toothy smile.

Brandon sat in a chair on the far side of the room away from the rest of his family.

"Alright," He sighed. "Let me have it."

"Well, I'm guessing you already got enough last night so...." Greg mused.

Brandon snorted, "It was just a thank you date. Nothing happened."

His mom shared a look with his father, Javier, who grinned.

"So tell me," He stretched out his arms casually. "What does the bitch who took your virginity look like?"

A blush immediately rose to Brandon's cheeks.

"Dad, you know I-...." He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Jesus fucking Christ...."

Jesse silently handed Greg a fifty dollar bill.

"He is a real dreamboat." His brother mocked dramatically. "Black hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin."

He grinned at Brandon.

"Maybe when you're done fucking him, I can have a tu-"

"I'm not gay!" Brandon exclaimed. "We never fucked!"

His mom laughed.

"These no point in denying it. We've all known that you were a fairy for years."

Brandon knew that his family wasn't homophobic, but their heckling was making him want to burn the goddamn house down.

"Now that you're out of the closet," She continued. "We've taken the liberty to get you some juice boxes to celebrate. I think it's appropriate for a fa-"

Brandon promptly stood up, and made his over to the front door.

"Love these talks, guys." He said bitterly.

At that moment, his stomach grumbled loudly; signaling that he was starving.

“You know, I read somewhere that Starbucks is having a sale on their iced coffee.“ Greg grinned his little brother. “But I guess you're too much of a pussy to go get any.”

“Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want iced coffee?” Brandon argued.

“Or you don't want to see the guy who popped your cherry…..” Javier suggested.

“Ok, I'm not going to be bullied into getting cold coffee from Starbucks.”

“No one's bullying you.” His mother raised her hands. “If you're to much of a chicken to go to Starbucks to see your boyfriend, then tha-”

“Fine!” Brandon exploded. “I'm going to Starbucks! Are you happy?”

His family grinned silently.

As the viner stalked out if the house, he resisted the urge to slam the door shut, and headed toward his Mini Cooper.

Brandon's plan had been to go to the park, so he could enjoy the sunshine, and crisp autumn air.

Guess not.

 

…………….

 

When he got to Starbucks, he sat in his car quietly cursing his pride.

Brandon knew what he was craving, and the longer he thought about it, the worse it got.

And NO- it wasn't a certain dark haired, blue eyes, tan skinned asshole.

After several minutes of inwardly battling with himself, he took the key out of the ignition, and got out of the car.

As usual, it was the middle of the day, so the line was huge.

He knew that Blake would be working because that's just how they worked.

Wherever Brandon was, Blake wasn't far behind.

When he got to the front, he grudgingly requested an iced coffee, and took a seat until they made his order.

“Brandon”, someone called a little too cheerfully for Brandon's liking.

He retrieved his iced coffee from a smiling Blake, and pushed back the need to punch him in his perfect goddamn face.

In fact, he was so focused on Mr. Perfection, that he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings.

Congratulating himself for keeping his cool, he didn't realize he was walking right into someone.

“Shit!” He heard a female voice curse as his chest collided with their drink.

“Oh fuck, I'm so sorry!” He apologized, as the coffees hit the ground.

She was a beautiful girl.

Red hair, green eyes, pale skin; basically the exact opposite of Blake.

“It's ok, I should have been watching where I was going better.” She sighed.

"Well let me buy you another." Brandon offered.

She smiled at him, and his heart did this stupid ass flutter thing.

"I'm Jessica." She held out her hand.

He took it; shaking it politely.

"I'm Br-"

"I know who you are." Jessica laughed. "I'm a fan."

Brandon blushed.

He wasn't used to being recognized.

"Thanks." He said somewhat shyly.

He realized that they were still holding hands, and he dropped hers immediately.

"So.... How about that coffee?" He asked awkwardly.

"How about this," Jessica proposed. "I'll buy us coffee, and then we go to lunch."

Brandon's eyes widened.

He was being asked out.

On a date.

The viner glanced at Blake, and felt something resembling satisfaction settled in his stomach when he saw that the barista was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile, which Jessica returned. 

"Great."

 

.....................................................................

Yay! New chapter lol

So let's talk about Brandon's family because I know some of you will be annoyed by them: If you've seen them in Brandon's vines, you'd know that they have their own special relationship. They can be jerkish, and offensive haha.

And know for the part I'm really excited about- Jessica.

So how I came up with the name Jessica was that in one of Brandon's vines he did with Manon, and Victor, they were at Starbucks, and he goes "Where's Jessica?"

I'm really proud of that. Fight me.

Next: Cocoa

P.s. Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	6. Cocoa

“Clark?” Brandon called, throwing his covers to the side, and looking underneath his bed.

“Clark?” He said again as he jogged into his living room, and checked behind every piece of furniture in sight.

Brandon was supposed to be watching the Calvillo family dog, Clark, but the chihuahua was nowhere to be seen. 

“Shit,” He hissed, walking out his front door, and scanning the yard.

His brown eyes drifted over to Mrs. Cowell’s house.

Maybe she'd seen him.

He made his way to her doorway, and knocked three times.

It was fifty degrees in November, and that was almost unheard of in California.

Brandon shivered, and pulled his jacket tighter around him.

When the door opened, he has already prepared what he was going to say, but suddenly, his mouth didn't work.

“Sorry, I didn't come sooner! I was in the shower.” Blake apologized.

When he saw that it was Brandon he was addressing, he smiled.

Blake was wearing low cut jeans, and his black hair was still glistening with water from his shower.

The worst part of it all…… He was shirtless.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he looked like he was photo-shopped from a Calvin Klein magazine.

Brandon's eyes involuntarily ran over his body.

‘Jesus fucking Christ…..’

Blake raised an eyebrow.

“Can I help you?”

Brandon cleared his throat, and looked away like he was staring into the sun.

“Yeah, where's your grandma?”

“She went to the to some garage sales, why?”

Brandon glanced up, and immediately regretted it.

“My dog is gone. I wanted to know if she'd seen him anywhere.”

“Well, tell me what he looks like. Maybe I've seen him around.” Blake said.

“He's a white chihuahua with a few brown markings. He couldn't have gotten far.

Blake ran a hand through his hair, and some water skid down his face, to his collar bone, and-

“Dude, aren't you cold? Put a shirt on!” Brandon commanded suddenly.

Blake chuckled, “You're cold in this temperature? I'm from Minnesota. We go to the beach in this weather. Do you need a blanket, or some hot cocoa to brave the deep freeze? “

Brandon rolled his eyes.

“So you're just going to walk around dripping with water, and shirtless to connect with your roots?”

Blake grinned.

“Maybe I just wanted to see your face. You ever think of that?”

The viner balked, but recomposed himself.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not affected by your little display show of your perfect body. “

The second the words left his mouth, he knew he'd fucked up.

Blake's smirk was like a thousand gunshots to his skull.

“Perfect, huh?”

Brandon scrambled to regain his nonchalant facade.

“I just meant that-”

He was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into his driveway.

When he looked, he saw that Jessica was getting out of her car, and that she was holding Clark.

“Hey, babe.” She called. “I was on my way to your house when I saw this little guy walking in the side of the road. Figured you'd want him back.”

Her hair flew behind her like a scarlet halo as she walked over to the two men.

She was gorgeous.

“Who's your friend?” She asked.

Blake smiled at Jessica.

“I'm Blake. And you?”

“This is Jessica,” Brandon jumped in. “My girlfriend.”

He watched Blake's expression closely, and the only thing that changed slightly was the look in his eyes.

They suddenly became a tad less friendly.

“Nice to meet you.” He said, still smiling.

“Likewise.” Jessica replied.

Brandon took Clark from his girlfriend with his left hand, and intertwined his right hand with hers; still watching Blake's reactions.

“Well, I've got my dog back so…. Bye. “

He gave Blake a fleeting look before pulling Jessica away.

“He seemed cool.” She commented as they walked back into his house.

“Not really.” Brandon said, putting Clark down on his kitchen floor, and letting him scamper off. “He's basically a douche bag.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I get it. I mean all that sexual tension must be exhausting. I'd hate him too. “

“Woah, woah, woah.” Brandon turned to face her. There's no sexual tension between us!”

“Oh, so you ogling at his shirtless body doesn’t count?”

“I wasn’t “ogling”, he needed to put a shirt on! It’s like seven degrees outside!”

Jessica chuckled, and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’m just messing with you, babe.”

When they separated, Brandon sighed, “If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were jealous.”

“Maybe I am. I mean, that guy looks like he was carved by angels. I think I'm allowed to have my doubts.”

Brandon forced a laugh.

“Don't worry, I don't plan on changing my sexuality any time soon.”

 

………………………………………………………………..

That’s the end of that chapter! I know that it was short, but I hope you liked it.

Jessica is actually pretty likable. At least I think so anyway. Idk about you guys. That’s how I’m attempting to write her.

Brandon, your gay thoughts are catching up to you, buddy.

Idk why I named the dog Clark, but I did so........ lmao

The next chapter will probably be my favorite addition so far. I’m really excited.

Next: Soda

PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!

p.s Sorry for typos. I’m a piece of shit.


	7. Soda

Brandon stood outside the movie theater shivering.

He supposed to met up with Jessica, and watch “Inside Out”.

They were still in their first month of dating, but he really liked her.

Jessica was different from the stereotypical girls he was used to.

She wasn’t overly skinny and had curves for days.

Her bright red hair contrasted with her green eyes perfectly; unlike the other girls with blond hair, and blue eyes.

She had a lot of the same views as him, and she made him laugh all of the time.

Meeting a beautiful girl with a horrible personality was like biting into a twinkie full of horse shit, so that made her even more amazing.

Of course, the physical stuff was great too, and that was pretty regular as well.

Brandon’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out quickly.

“Hello?”

“Hey babe.” His girlfriend’s voice sounded. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I'll be able to make it.”

“Why? Is everything ok?”

“Maybe. I have to drive out of town to deal with some stuff.”

“Well that sucks. Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, it’s ok. I’ll be fine. I’m really sorry!”

“Hey, it’s fine. Just deal with your stuff, and I’ll be here when you get back, ok?”

“Alright, thanks, babe.”

“No problem. See you soon.”

“Ok, bye.”

Brandon hung up, and checked the time on his phone.

It was ten minutes till the movie.

‘I guess I could go by myself…’

Honestly, Brandon had been waiting for an excuse to see ‘Inside Out’ for the fourth time anyway, and what was the point of not going now?

He had picked a time where almost all the kids who were fans of the movie would be going to sleep, so that he could have the movie to himself.

Ok, maybe he was a little obsessed.

He went up to the main counter, bought his ticket, and walked over to the concession stand.

“Hi, can I please get a large popcorn and a medium Sprite?”

The women looked up, and smiled.

“Sure thing, Sir.”

She fetched his snacks, and handed them to him neatly. 

“That will be $13.48.”

‘Why don’t you just ask for my college fund too…..’

Brandon took out his wallet, and selected a twenty dollar bill.

When the women gave him back his change, she said, “Enjoy your movie!”

“Thank you.” Brandon smiled at her, adjusting his popcorn and Sprite in his arms before turning, and setting out to his designated theater.

The flashing sign “Inside Out” welcomed him, and he stepped inside the dark room.

Brandon shuffled through the rows of seats until he decided on sitting in the very middle of the second to last row.

‘Perfect view.’

He glanced around the movie theater, and was surprised when he didn’t see the one face he was expecting.

Blake was nowhere to be found, and a small drop of disappointment blossomed inside Brandon, which he extinguished quickly.

The only other people in the theater where an older couple and two buff teenage boys.

Brandon couldn’t really judge, considering he was a twenty year old male on his fourth outing to a child’s movie.

The commercials started, and the annoying jingle for Orbit Gum filled his ears.

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

Brandon jumped about seven feet in the air, and let out a very high pitched squeak.

“You fucking asshole.” He hissed.

Blake smiled innocently, and sat down beside him.

“That’s a nice scream you’ve got going on, Calvillo.”

“Yeah well, I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

“Don’t worry, it was pretty cute.” Blake winked at him, and he almost dropped his popcorn.

“I knew that you were going to show up.” Brandon said, contemplating whether or not to scooch one seat away.

Blake shrugged.

“I’m not even surprised, honestly.”

“Well, you should be.” Brandon snorted. “This isn’t fucking ‘Serendipity’.”

The dark haired man chuckled.

“I don’t know. You’d make a great Kate Beckinsale.”

Brandon huffed a bemused laugh, “And you’d make an awful John Cusack.”

Blake held out a package of twizzlers. 

“Want one?”

Brandon hesitated, but gave in.

"Thanks."

He didn't know how to respond afterwards, so he extended his bucket of popcorn to Blake, who accepted it wholeheartedly.

"Cigarettes: Not even once." The screen sounded.

Brandon glanced at Blake, and found two blue eyes staring back at him.

"Quit it."

"What?"

"You. Looking at me. Quit it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, and even if I did, why does me looking at you unnerve you so much?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"But why?"

"BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY!"

"Shhh!" The older women below them gave them a dirty look, before turning back around.

Brandon took a large handful of his popcorn, and stuffed it in his mouth like the graceful swan he was.

"You know," Blake started. "If people didn't know us, it’d look like we were dating."

The viner choked on his snack, and had to take several large sips of his Sprite to stop his hacking.

“Yeah well, we aren’t. So if your plan was to pull the “I’m stretching to get my arm around you” trick, you’re out of luck.”

Blake pretended to pout, and it was fucking adora- deplorable.

Fucking deplorable.

Yeah.

“Dang it, you’ve got me pegged.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“I was counting on you not be able to resist my perfect body.”

“That was just a- you know what, just watch the commercials, and suffer through this god awful ‘Old Spice’ ad like the rest of us.” Brandon muttered bitterly.

“Copy that.”

When the movie finally started, both Blake, and Brandon remained silent, and enthralled by the child’s movie.

They took turns eating the twizzlers, and the popcorn periodically.

It was bound to happen.

He should have been expecting it.

Brandon reached to get some popcorn at the same time Blake reached for some, and their hands brushed. 

He flinched like he had been bitten by a snake.

Blake look at him with an amused expression, but didn’t move his hand.

Brandon was about to tell him to fuck off when the same older women turned around, and shhhed them again.

He sunk back into his seat in frustration.

It was then that he realized that his hand was still touching Blake’s, and that he should move it.

He glowered at the dark haired man.

It was HIS popcorn. Why should he have to move? He’d wait till Blake backed down.

Ten minutes passed, and neither one of them had budged.

It was during the first problem that had arisen in the movie that he felt a thumb move against the back of his hand.

He didn’t look down, but he sucked in a large breath.

‘It’s just a coincidence. He’ll realize it, and leave it alone….”

A few minutes passed, and the finger hooked itself with his own thumb.

What the hell was happening?

Brandon’s brown eyes flitted over to Blake, who was staring ahead at the movie like nothing was going on at all.

A blushed colored his cheeks, and he was grateful that the theater was dark.

This time, he felt an entire hand shift, and rest three fingers on top of his lightly.

Brandon’s wasn’t even paying attention to the movie anymore, and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

The hand moved again, and slowly but surely began to hold his entirely.

They were holding hands.

He was holding Blake’s hand.

A guy’s hand…..

The realization of what was happening hit him like a truck, and he jumped out of his seat.

Blake looked up at him, and his motherfucking blue eyes bored into him like an electric drill.

“I’ve got to go.” He said, and literally hurtled a row of seats, and began to run down the aisle.

He was so focused on getting out of the theater, that he forgot about his Sprite, and it toppled to the floor.

Some of the drink began to drip down toward the boys he had saw when he first walked in.

“What the fuck!?” One of them screeched, and stood up.

He got “shhh”ed by the older women, but he didn’t care, and started towards Brandon.

Brandon held up his hands in apology.

“Dude, I am so sorry.”

“Todd….” The other boy said warningly, but Todd obviously didn’t give a damn.

He looked up toward Blake, who was now making his way to them, and scoffed.

“Bad date with your boyfriend?”

"He’s not my boyfriend, and I’m not gay.” Brandon defended. “Just calm down, and let’s talk about this like adults.”

“Shut up, faggot!” Todd said, reaching out, and pushing him backwards.

“What did you just call me, asshole?” Brandon asked angrily, and pushed the boy back.

Todd pushed him again, and laughed.

“Fucking fairy! Did I hurt you little feelings?”

“Brandon, let’s just go.” Blake tried to say, but Brandon’s glare could have melted him to the ground.

“Yeah, listen to your boyfriend.” Todd mocked.

“I already told you that he’s not my boyfriend!” Brandon yelled.

Todd turned to Blake, and grinned wolfishly.

“You sure are pretty, aren’t you?”

“Hey, fucker! I’m over here!” Brandon spun the boy around to face him. “Leave him out of your stupid little gay panic!”

“What!?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right! You’re probably just in denial that you like dicks instead of chicks, and you’re taking it out on us!”

When the fist hit him, it hurt like a bitch, and he staggered backwards, but he was quick to hit Todd back with just as much force.

Todd went down, and Brandon had half a mind to beat the shit out of him, but he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

“Brandon…” Blake said cautiously, waiting for the viner’s hostility. “ Let’s go. The older couple just went to get the theater police.”

Brandon brushed his hand off, and stalked out of the room with Blake in tow. 

His face hurt like hell, and it was definitely going to bruise over.

He just wanted to go home, and get high, but he remembered that his car was being worked on, and that Jesse had dropped him off.

“Fuck!” He cursed, taking out his cell phone, only to discover that it was dead.

“This night just keeps getting better and better!”

“Where’s your car?” Blake asked, following him out into the parking lot.

“Jesse dropped me off. I’ll take the bus.”

“No you won’t. You’re riding with me.”

“I’d rather lie in the street.”

“Shut up, and get in my car.”

“You sound like a rapist.”

“Just do it.”

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Ow!” 

Blake had taken Brandon home, and was currently pressing ice to his quickly bruising cheek.

“I could do this by myself.” Brandon winced.

“Yeah, but I’m the reason that you got it in the first place.” Blake replied,

Neither one of the men had mentioned what had happened before the fight, and neither of them planned on it.

“If you want to make it up to me, you could’ve given me a bottle of vodka.”

“Funny.”

Blake took the ice off of his face, and sat it on his kitchen counter.

“I have a feeling that you’re not the type of guy who gets in fights a lot.”

Brandon shrugged.

“So what? The guy was an ass.”

Blake chuckled.

“You know this is the second time I’ve been in your house while tending to your wounds, right?”

Brandon rolled his eyes.

“Do you want a certificate or something?”

“At least.”

Blake collected his coat, and keys.

“Well, I’m going home. See you later.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

Blake smiled at him, and he had to look away.

“Goodnight, Brandon.”

With that, he walked out of Brandon’s house, and closed the door; leaving Bradon alone in his house, contemplating ironing his hands to distract himself from the reality of what had taken place that night.

 

………………………………………………….

Ok, I loved this one so much, and I hope you did too!

So Brandon, and Blake are getting closer hehe.

There's only three chapters left, so buckle your seats, children. It's going to be a bumpy ride!

Next: Milk

P.s Sorry for typos. I'm a piece of shit.


	8. Milk

“Are you serious?”

“Hey, hear me out.” Blake protested from his front steps.

Brandon has been about to sit down for a hearty dinner of old saltines and milk when he'd heard a knock at his door.

The dark haired man gestured to the overly attractive tan colored box in his arms.

“There's about fifty chocolate chip cookies in here that Starbucks was going to throw away. I didn't want to waste them.”

“So you brought them here…..”

“You were the first person I thought of.”

Brandon looked at Blake skeptically for several moments before shrugging.

“Thanks, I guess.” He said as he took the box inside, and sat it in the table.

“Cool.” Blake turned to leave.

“Wait!” Brandon surprised himself. “How am I supposed to eat these by myself? Get your ass inside. “

Blake seemed more than happy to oblige, and when he flashed Brandon a half-smile, the viner immediately looked away.

“Ok, now what?” Blake asked, closing the door.

…………………

They ended up in Brandon's living room watching Pulp Fiction, with the huge ass box of cookies, and two huge ass glasses for the single gallon of milk Brandon had in his apartment.

“Great way to spend your Saturday night, huh? “ Blake asked.

“I've had worse.” Brandon said, gracefully stuffing two cookies in his mouth at the same time. “What about you?”

“I honestly didn't plan on this, if you can believe it.” The barista joked. “I actually thought Jessica would be here.”

“Oh, we broke up.”

Brandon looked over at Blake just in time to see a small smile grace his features before vanishing.

“That sucks.” He said apologetically. “Sorry.”

“It's fine. We just wanted different things.”

Brandon didn't plan on telling him the real reason they broke up. 

When the movie faded to black, and the credits began to roll, the viner picked up the now empty box, and went into his kitchen to throw it away.

“You know, it's funny.” Blake followed him. “That film swore almost as much as you do in one hour.”

“Fuck you.” Brandon retorted, and Blake grinned victoriously.

“Well, it's getting late. “ He said, putting a hand on Brandon's shoulder. “Thanks for the movie.”

“Yep.”

Neither men moved.

“I should probably go.“ Blake added.

“You should. “ Brandon nodded.

“Long day tomorrow.”

“Really tired.”

“Could really use the sleep.”

“Same.”

Brandon's was drowning in Blake's blue irises.

He knew he was moving closer, but when he felt a light pressure on his lips, he immediately leaned into it.

‘Wait- WHAT!?’

Brandon leapt away from Blake with wide eyes.

“Well, goodnight!”

“Brandon-”

He all but pushed Blake out the door, before supporting himself against the wall.

His heart was pounding a mile a minute, and he could tell that his face was bright red.

“What. The. Actual. Flying. Fuck.”

 

…...….……………….………………………….

 

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! XD

next: Water


	9. Water

“Brandon!” 

The viner’s head shot up from the table it had been resting on.

“Hmmm?”

Jesse chuckled.

“Should I ask what you did last night that made you so tired, or is it better that I don’t know?”

“Ha ha.” Brandon rolled his eyes. “I just couldn't sleep last night, that’s all.”

“Anyway, Ry is having a party tonight, and we’re both going.”

“We are?” Brandon questioned.

“Yeah, we are. You need to get your mind off Jessica. You look like a fucking disaster.”

‘Yeah, because that’s who kept me up last night.’

“Ok, ok.” Brandon gave in. “I haven’t seen Ry in a couple weeks anyway.”

“Good.”

………………………………………….

Brandon stood in front of the mirror in his house in exasperation.

He had finally decides to go casual by wearing a band t-shirt, some dark wash jeans, and black converse.

It wasn't his outfit that was making him frustrated, it was his face.

He'd done his best to deal with his thick brown hair, but his eyes looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a month.

Running a hand down his face, he grabbed his leather jacket, and made his way out of his house and to his Mini Cooper.

How the fuck was he going to be able to party when he was having a midlife crisis in his early twenties?

…………………………………………

Brandon picked Jesse up from his house five minutes till the party started so that they could be fashionably late by the time they got there.

“Thanks, bro.” his older brother said when he ducked into the car.

“No problem.” Brandon replied.

They drove in silence until Jesse finally said, “You know that I know Jessica's not the real issue, right?”

The viner paused.

“I don't know what you mean.” he responded.

Jesse snorted.

“Whatever, man. Hey, we're here.”

The place was packed with cars, but the brothers managed to find a place that wasn't too far of a walk from the house.

The first thing Brandon saw when they walked in was Ryan throwing himself at him.

“You came!” he halfway slurred happily.

“What's up, man?” Brandon grinned, catching his friend. “Good to see you.”

Ryan laughed.

“It's all good. Glad I got to throw this shindig. Hey, where's Jessica?”

Brandon rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Oh, we broke up.”

“Ah, sorry, man.” Ryan apologized. “That sucks.”

Brandon shrugged.

“It's fine. We just-”

“Brandon!”

The brunette looked over Ryan's head to see Matt Cutshall and Manon Mathews making their way towards.

“Hey, man!” Matt said, raising the beer he had in his left hand in greeting.

“Hey.” Brandon replied.

He noticed that Matt was holding hands with Manon, and he was surprised that he felt nothing at all.

For years, he'd had the biggest crush on Manon. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent- everything you could ask for in a girl. But she was out of his league, so he kept his feelings to himself.

Now here she was, holding hands with his good friend who fucking knew how he felt about her, and he didn't feeling anything.

Matt would never go after Manon unless he was sure that Brandon was over her, and there was only one way he could've come to that conclusion.

Brandon looked over at Jesse with narrowed eyes as his brother looked back guiltily.

“You look tense as hell, dude.” Matt observed. “You need a drink.”

Yeah- no.

The last thing Brandon needed was alcohol in his system. Who knows what the fuck he'd confess to.

“Nah, I'll just have some water.” he shrugged off the suggestion.

“Suit yourself.” Ryan chuckled. “Are you ready to have your asses kicked on the dance floor?”

“Bring it on.” Jesse grinned.

“I'm going to the bathroom first.” Brandon excused himself. “Be right back.”

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and made his way towards the hallway where the bathroom was before veering right, and headed toward the concession table where all the food and drinks were.

Quickly procuring himself a red solo cup full of ice water, Brandon walked into one of the corners of the room, and backed up until he was standing against the wall; trying his best to become a wallflower.

Maybe that would be enough to spare him for the rest of the night.

“Hey.”

Well motherfucking shit on a stick.

The brunette barely turned his head to acknowledge the familiar voice.

“Hey.” he replied curtly.

Blake stepped beside him on the wall, a good ten inches away.

The two men were creating a tension so dense that people walking were taken aback, and walked away murmuring quietly to each other.

“What do you want?” Brandon finally asked.

He knew it was rude, but he also felt like there was a gun pointed at his head, so fuck politeness.

Blake sighed.

“I don't really know.” he paused. “What do you want?”

That got Brandon's heart rate up.

“I want us to go back to like we were before, and pretend like that ki- thing never happened.”

“Ok.” Blake said. “Got it. But I still get to make fun of your Pulp Fiction obsession though, right?”

Brandon couldn't stop a chuckle from leaving his mouth.

“I don't have an obsession.”

“Just like you don't have a cursing problem?”

“Fuck you.”

They both laughed, and slowly eased back into their usual banter.

Before Brandon knew it, the party was over, and everyone was leaving.

“Bro!” Jesse slammed into his side drunkenly. “Where did you go?”

“Yeah!” Ryan slurred in agreement, his half lidded eyes turning to Blake. “Oh hey, Blake. What're you doin over here with Brandon?”

“They're boyfriends.” Jesse cackled, and Brandon resisted to smack him across the face.

“No we're not.” Brandon and Blake said in unison.

“Brandon, you like guys?” Matt asked in awe.

“No!” the brunette ran his hands through his hair. “Look, I'm going to go. Jesse, c’mon. You're wasted as hell.”

He tried to pick his older brother up, but Jesse just slumped further against him.

“I'll help.” Blake offered, getting underneath Jesse’s right arm while Brandon got under his left.

“Bye, guys.” Brandon said to his friends before hoisting his brother into his car.

“Thanks.” he turned it Blake, who looked rather sheepish.

“Hey, quick question.” the black haired man started. “Can you give me a lift to my house? My ride is passed out on the floor inside.”

Alarms went off in Brandon's head screaming that it was a trap, but he stuffed the feeling down.

“Yeah sure.”

“Cool.” Blake gave him his billion dollar smile, and Brandon felt like someone had just hit him in the stomach with a frying pan.

‘Goddamn it, why can't anything come easy in my life?’

……………………………………..

Brandon dropped Jesse off at his house to an amused Charlotte, and he drove Blake home in silence.

He didn't know what idiocy possessed him to walk Blake to his front door, but he still did it.

“Thanks for the ride.” Blake said with another smile.

“No problem.”

“Look Brandon, I'm sorry about what happened.” the barista apologized. “It won't happen agai-”

Brandon launched himself off the brick, and onto Blake; slamming their lips together.

Blake was obviously caught off guard by the complete and utter desperation in the way Brandon was kissing him, but that only lasted for a millisecond, and he grabbed the front of Brandon's shirt, and pulled him closer, and into the house.

There was no planning, no finesse, and Brandon was drunk on the taste of Blake’s lips.

The dark haired man somehow managed to reach behind him, and slam the front door shut.

Pushing Brandon against up against the wall, he grinded his hips against him.

Brandon kissed him harder, and yanked at the bottom of Blake’s shirt.

The other man raised his hands up, and the shirt was thrown to the other side of the room.

Brandon’s shirt met the same fate, and the second their skin connected, both of them gasped.

He had no clue what he was doing, except for the fact that it felt amazing.

Brandon took hold of Blake's hair, and tugged on it causing Blake to moan into his mouth.

“Shit…” The dark haired man hissed, and pulled Brandon closer to him.

Brandon has never heard him curse before, and God was it a turn on.

“Tell me what you want.” Blake said.

He put his knee in between Brandon's legs, and pressed upwards, smirking when the brunette groan loudly.

Brandon didn't want to respond, and instead, he fumbled to unbuckle the belt Blake was wearing, and dug his fingers into the waistband of his jeans.

Blake rolled his hips again, and latched his mouth onto the viner’s neck.

Brandon eyes closed, and his head fell back against the wall.

He pulled Blake back up so that he could capture his lips again.

Blake took his arm, and they stumbled backward until they were in his bedroom.

Brandon gave another tug at the dark haired man’s jeans, and Blake quickly shimmied out of them, and kicked them aside.

He discarded his own jeans, and he felt Blake push him onto his bed.

As soon as his back hit the soft fabric, Brandon’s right hand darted out, and dragged Blake down on top of him.

He grinded against him, and Blake’s lips were back on his neck again.

They continued to move together; addicted to the friction.

The only light on in the entire house was the lamp that resided on Blake’s bedside table, and it’s light illuminated the shadows of their bodies on the far wall.

Blake was murmuring things in his ear that would make the Devil blush in embarrassment, and the string of curses that were leaving Brandon’s mouth were creative to say the least.

Both men were painfully hard, and the viner had just exceeded his capacity for patience.

Reaching behind him, his left hand found the lamp switch.

Brandon took this moment in time to look up at the man above him.

Blake’s wavy black hair was mussed, and his lips were swollen from their kissing.

A slight blush had formed on his cheeks, and his perfectly muscled body looked like it was fucking photoshopped.

Then there were his eyes.

Those goddamn, motherfucking blue eyes.

Their startling cerulean color has changed into a much darker shade of cerulean.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Brandon heard himself say out loud.

Blake smiled against his lips.

“If anyone is beautiful here, it’s you. And it doesn’t hurt that I’ve always had a thing for light brown eyes.”

The dark haired man began a trail of kisses from his neck, and down his stomach.

Brandon switched off the light.

 

 

…………

Well then.


	10. Latte

Brandon woke up with a warm body pressed against his.

The events of the night before rushed back to him, and he fell off the bed in a desperate attempt to untangle himself from Blake.

The other man blinked his deep blue eyes open in confusion.

“Brandon, what are you doing? It's like six in the damn morning.”

His tousled black hair still looked fucking perfect, and he looked like he was shooting an ad for a modeling agency that specialized in bedding sales. His flawless tan skin was covered in little marks that were no doubt caused by Brandon's teeth.

The viner scrambled to get his underwear and pants back on as fast as he could.

“This isn't me,” he stammered. “I don't do this.”

Blake sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes with an amused smile.

“Do what? Sleep with men?”

“Exactly!” Brandon said. “I mean, there's nothing wrong with it! At all! I mean-” He tripped on a pant leg, and crashed into the wall loudly.

“Why are you freaking out?” Blake sighed.

“I'm not!”

Brandon didn't even bother to put his shirt or shoes on on. He simply wadded them in a ball, and started toward the door.

“Brandon, wait!” Blake called out, but the brunette didn't look back.

Forget the walk of shame- he was fucking sprinting.

Brandon made it out the front door, and to his Mini Cooper in a mess of flailing limbs and pure panic.

Once he was in his car, he slammed his head against his steering wheel several times.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” he cursed before shoving his key in the ignition, and flooring it.

When he got home, he threw the door open; shutting it before his neighbors could see him like they would be able to tell he just had sex with another man.

Not knowing what else to do, he took out his phone and punched in a number quickly, putting it to his ear and waiting for the familiar ringing sound.

“What the hell, bro?” Jesse answered. “It's like six in the morning and I'm hungover-”

“I slept with Blake.” Brandon blurted out.

“Yeah? Tell me something that will surprise me.” Jesse sighed.

“I'm fucking freaking out, man!” Brandon said, trying to keep his voice even. “What the hell do I do!?”

“Well, are you with him right now?”

“No! I got out of his house as fast as I could!”

“You're acting like you had sex with a dog, not a human being.” Jesse said, and Brandon could almost hear him rolling his eyes. “Hey, Charlotte is about to wake up and yell at me so I gotta go.”

“Wait-”

“Tell me how your soap opera goes in five hours when I'm completely sober again.”

And then Brandon was left with the dial tone.

Brandon groaned loudly, and walked over to his fridge, pulling out his bottle of vodka that he had yet to finish.

“Bottoms up.” he mumbled to himself, parking his ass down on his couch.

Ten minutes later, he gave up on drinking, and decided that having alcohol in his system was not a good idea.

He settled for eating a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while watching Inside Out on OnDemand.

Blake called him three times, and Brandon found himself wanting to answer so badly that he had to put his phone on the other side of the room.

“Open up!” he heard Jesse bang on his door around eleven.

He let his brother in, and was immediately met with a half amused-half annoyed look.

“I don't know why you're flipping out, man.” Jesse shrugged, joining him on the couch.

“Worst case scenario, you're bisexual or gay. Not bad at all.”

“Have you SEEN him?” Brandon shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “We're from different worlds. He looks like he was carved by angels, and I'm God’s perfect screwup. He's a barista, and I'm a viner. He's comfortable with his sexuality, and I'm… I don't know what the fuck I am, goddamn it!”

Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Well, if you're going to throw yourself a pity party, then please allow me to take some of your ice cream.”

Brandon handed him the spoon, and Jesse helped himself to the frozen treat.

“And he's definitely not going to want me after I ran out of his house like I was about to get eaten by the devil…”

“Look,” Jesse cut him off. “Do you like this guy?”

“Yeah…”

“Does he like you?”

“I'm pretty sure…”

“There! Problem solved.” Jesse handed Brandon back the now empty ice cream carton. “It shouldn't matter that you both have dicks!”

“But-”

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Jesse patted him on the back, and stood up to leave. “Tell me how it goes.”

“But what am I supposed to say to him?”

“Tell him that he makes all the little people in your brain happy like in Inside Out.”

“I am not telling him that.” 

“Well, I tried.” Jesse shrugged, already halfway out the door. “Good luck.”

Brandon sighed, “Thanks.”

He paused before heading to his bathroom to go through the basic morning motions.

Once he had his teeth brushed, his hair fixed, and a new outfit on, he felt a little better.

He heard a knock at the door, and he rolled his eyes.

“Jesse,” He opened the door. “What did you forget-”

“Hi.”

Brandon's brown eyes widened.

Blake blushed, and fidgeted in his baby blue t-shirt.

“Hi.” Brandon finally said. “What are you doing here?”

Blake held up a drink carrier in his hand that had to venti cups from Starbucks in it.

“I thought I'd bring refreshments as a peace offering.”

Brandon cracked a smile.

“It's not like we're having a war.”

Blake raised an eyebrow.

“I don't know. You left so fast this morning it was like you were fleeing enemy territory.”

Brandon swallowed nervously.

“Yeah…” he paused before realization hit him. “Oh! Don't just stand there. Come in. People will think I'm a horrible person.”

“Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?” Blake teased, allowing himself to be ushered in.

Brandon chuckled, “It'll ruin my plans of taking over civilization.”

“Of course, of course.” Blake laughed before clearing his throat.

“So umm..”

“I shouldn't have left like that this morning.” Brandon started. “I had no clue what I was feeling, and I freaked out. I'm sorry for seeming like a homophobic piece of shit.”

“You didn't seem like a homophobe piece of shit.” Blake chuckled. “It just made me wonder if it was just me… Feeling the way I'm feeling right now.”

He tentatively reached out, and took Brandon's hands in his. 

“Am I?”

Brandon hesitated before answering.

“No. I'm feeling it too.”

Blake smiled.

“That's good. Because I was worried that I was never going to get to do this again.”

Before Brandon could reply, Blake leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

Slowly but surely, Brandon relaxed and kissed him back.

Blake pulled away, and rested his forehead on Brandon's.

“You know, I'd love to spend all day kissing you, but my coffee is going to get cold.”

“Wait, you got coffee?” Brandon chuckled in a confused manner. “Then what did you get me?”

Blake grinned.

“A pumpkin spice latte.”

Brandon paused before reopening his door.

“I take it all back. I never want to see you again.”

Blake threw back his head and laughed, tugging Brandon back into him and kissing him again.

“Nope. You're stuck with me now.”

Brandon smiled against his lips.

“Fine, you can stay. But you have to get me real coffee.”

“Deal.”

 

………

DUDE! I hope you liked this story. It was so fun to write. Personally, this was my way of dealing with all of Brandon's frustrating gay vines. This was supposed to be like a really bad romantic comedy lmao.

Sorry for typos! I wrote this really quickly lol.


End file.
